


The Escort

by slyodalucifer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyodalucifer/pseuds/slyodalucifer
Summary: A bounty hunter with a troubled past, is tasked with escorting the daughter of a wealthy businessman. Things get hairy, secrets get revealed, pasts are explored, and love forms.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	The Escort

Chapter 1: A Rough Introduction 

Valentine was a small town that sat along one of the many railroads towards that scattered the criss crossed over the western part of the united states. Reasonably quite and decently pretty, the Dakota river ran behind the town’s saloon in a gorge. Behind that were the snowy Ambarino mountains, then in front of the town past the train station was the green plateaus of the New Hanover Heartlands. There wasn’t much trouble to cause in the town as it wasn’t much of hot spot for tourists or people that had a lot of money. Though it had seen it’s fair share of bar fights, caused by lonesome wanderers that happened to stop in the town for some shut eye and a couple drinks. 

In fact there was one in the making right now, a man who was probably in his mid to late thirties had a much younger much more drunk boy by the collar. The older man held on with one hand and the reeled back with the other before letting loose a good knuckle sandwich. Sending the younger boy stumbling out of the bi-hinged saloon doors and down the stairs. Stepping down the stairs the old man continued his assault on the teenager. 

The teen must’ve said something serious because that old man was wailing on him without mercy. Fist to face repeatedly, mud stuck along the younger man’s back side. With each punch more and more blood painted his face and the old man’s knuckles. Another man ran out of the saloon frantically, arms waving wildly in distress. 

“Stop it! Sir please yer gonna kill him! Think about what yer doin!” He yelled. The man was scrawny and had a high pitched voice, really all he could do was try and plead to the old man’s morality. 

“Yeah? Well maybe he should learn to think before he speaks about my wife!” The old man shouted back, he voice much more powerful and intimidating. It startled the begging man and caused him to rethink his strategy. 

As he scanned the street for help, he could tell that the town wasn’t really in the mood. Some would turn away the second they made eye contact with him, all but one. A woman slowly strolling through town, wearing all black and a fit leather jacket of the same color. The only colors that stood out were the golden studs along her gun belt. The gold trimmed belt buckle that had a iron skull with a red jewel in it’s forehead and a gold snake slithering through the eyes. 

The majority of her face was covered by a bandana with white patterns, all that could be seen were her eyes. Hair black and long, but braided up in a single braid that draped over the right side of her chest. A faded and slightly worn black hat topped said head of hair. The horse looked pretty much the same, a pretty deep black that was contrasted by a white spot that ran down the horses snout and the saddle. The towns people couldn’t really tell if she was here to start trouble or if she just liked black.

“H-Hey! M-Miss!” The scrawny man called, stumbling across the muddy road while once again waving his arms wildly, stepping in front of her horse. “I reckon you could handle yer self in a fight.” 

“And what makes you say that?” She asked, amused and partially flattered by the comment that inflated her smug ego.

“Well, on account of that gun you got holstered there.” He replied turning back frantically to check on his friend. Who, at first glance could be mistaken for being dead with how his body hung limp. He was out cold. 

“I suppose.” She sighed, swinging her leg over the head of her horse to slide off the side of the saddle. 

Wrapping her fingers around the grip of her Schofield revolver she pulled it from the holster with a spin. The gun was roughly the same as her clothes. Grip black with engravings that were inlayed in a deep red. The barrel engraved with gold snakes on black steel. Walking up to the old man she put one bullet in the revolving cylinder, then gave it a spin before letting out a little chuckle. The old man suddenly stopped his beating as he felt the cold steel of her revolver press against the side of his head. 

“Get off’em” She ordered, pulling back the hammer. 

“Y-You ain’t gonna shoot me!” He challenged. Trying to call the woman’s bluff while also being terrified. To which he heard the click of the hammer as the trigger was pulled and nothing was struck. If he hadn’t soiled his pant by the mere brandishing of a gun he sure had now. The gunslinger cocked the hammer again causing the cylinder to rotate to the next chamber. 

“You really wanna play that game with me? Get off’em, now.” She said again, while poking him harder with the barrel, so much so that it made his head lean. 

It didn’t take but two seconds for the old man to get off the boy. She continued to hold him at gun point and instructed the other man to grab his friend. As he lifted his friend up from the ground and threw younger man’s arm over his shoulder the gunslinger then motioned for the old man to run. 

And so he did. 

Blood dripped from the young man’s face. His friend struggling to hold him up right by the arm since they were out cold. He turned to the woman to give her a thankful nod and then walked his way to the town doctor. As she watched him walk away she sighed to and let her head hang. Deep down the gunslinger really hoped she’d landed on the bullet. 

Stepping back over to her horse she hopped back onto the saddle. Continuing down the street, doing her best to avoid all the curious looks she got from the towns people. They were warranted, some what, based on the show they were just treated to. The gunslinger was also a new comer to town, everyone was just eying her up trying to guess her business. It was simple business. She was supposed to meet Mrs. LeClark here in valentine, something about a package she was suppose to deliver. The details were scarce and lacking any type of sense.

Coming down to the end of the road just in front of the towns church, she hung a left and continued on. The gunslinger was looking for a lodge cabin on a small hill, or at least that’s what the letter she’d gotten said. Strolling along the road for a couple minutes longer she spotted a log cabin that matched the description. As she approached she hitched her horse to a nearby tree. 

Putting the thumb of one hand in her gun belt, she stepped up to the door of the cabin and knocked. From inside it sounded like there was a bit of a argument going down. Not screaming or shouting but more just raised voices and stern words. Seconds later the door was opened by Mrs. LeClerk who motioned for the gunslinger to enter. 

“Who the hell is this?” A young woman demanded. Her tone was rather rude and expectant, as if she had some right to know who exactly she was. 

“Who’s askin’?” The gunslinger replied, leaning back eyeing up the stranger. The woman was rather pretty, hair white as snow and her eyes were a light blue. She wore a blouse with a jacket over it with pants and boots on below.

“Sela, this is Alex.” Mrs. LeClerk intervened, wanting to avoid another argument in the making. 

Sela, it was a very pretty name. Alex liked the sound of it, not to it mention it was uncommon and just rolled off the tongue. She was lucky to have the bandana covering her face as her cheeks began to blush. Sela on the other hand was a little upset at the audacity of the gunslinger. Walking in acting like she had some merit to deny her question. Both Alex and Mrs. LeClerk could see it clear as day, the gunslinger couldn’t help but chuckle at the angry face Sela made. 

“What’s so funny?” Sela asked her voice tinged with sass. 

“Nothin’.” Alex giggled before turning her attention to Mrs. LeClerk. The widow couldn’t have possibly sent Alex a letter about a job only to have her come and listen to some girl get ornery with her. “So you said you had some work for me?” 

“Ah yes, pardon my friend here. We were just in the middle of a disagreement when you walked in.” Mrs. LeClerk apologized, giving Sela an annoyed and almost motherly stern glare. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!” Sela suddenly blurted out reeling back in exasperation. “I am not gonna go with some disgusting lowlife thug!” 

“Hey! Excuse the hell outta you little missy. First off, I ain’t no lowlife thug. Secondly, I ain’t here for you.” Alex fired back, turning around with an angry look in her eyes as she poked Sela in the chest in tandem with each point. 

“Well...actually...” Mrs. LeClerk interjected. Causing Alex to whip around with a look of disbelief on her face. 

“Oh No! No no no no!” Alex exclaimed, taking a step back with one arm raised wagging it’s finger back and forth. She then took her hat off and rubbed her forehead, eyes closed and silently cursing to herself. “You know what kind of work i do.” 

“I know but...” 

“Nuh uh, no buts. I’ve told you before that I don’t babysit.” 

“Babysit?!” Sela shouted, taken back by the insinuation that she was just some child that needed looking after “I can take care of my self thank you very much! I’ve lived in this little hut by myself for the past year and a half!” 

“I wouldn’ consider living next to a town, alone.” The gunslinger fired back. 

“Ladies, please!” Mrs. LeClerk begged, attempting to gain control of the two hot heads. 

“Yer nothin but a brat.” Alex growled at Sela. 

“And what are you? A bounty hunter? You look like you do more acting than doing!” Sela laughed, while eyeing the bounty hunter up and down. 

“Oh I’ll show you doin’” Alex rumbled, placing her hand on the grip of her revolver. 

“Is that how you treat all ladies?” Sela asked, sounding smug, as though she had one some grand battle. 

“Oh, I know how to treat the ladies.” The gunslinger said with a rather lewd lead to her voice. Causing Sela to give her a look of disgust. “Only thing is you ain’t behavin’ like a lady.” 

Mrs. LeClerk, after having finally reached her tipping point, grabbed Alex by the ear. Then proceeded to drag her out the door, the gunslinger yelped in pain as she was forced to follow fearful of having her ear ripped off. Sela couldn’t help but laugh uncontrollably, as she watched the bounty hunter get dragged away ironically like a child. The widow let go of the gunslinger’s ear with a fling, leaving her to rub the pain away. 

“What the hell?!” Alex shouted, rubbing her ear while looking at the woman with a confused brow. 

“Look, I am well aware of your line of trade! But I need you for this job!” Mrs. LeClerk growled, not in the mood for anymore games or arguments. 

“I’m not babysittin’ some brat!” Alex refused. Not too keen on traveling with someone like Sela if that was what she had to deal with the while trip. 

“It is a dangerous task! Her father is business rivals with some very dirty people. People would kidnap her and make a mighty gruesome example of her to win the profits of her father’s company! I need you for this job!” Mrs. LeClerk explained. 

“All the more reason for me to say no!”

“You’ll be paid more money for this one job than you could make in two weeks!” The widow added, trying to appeal to the bounty hunter’s taste for money instead of just regular pleading. 

“Oh yeah? How much are we talkin then?” A couple hundred, maybe five hundred?” Alex replied, convinced in the least. Her arms out expectantly waiting for the unsubstantial price to be named. 

“Five Grand” Mrs. LeClerk countered, while crossing her arms confidently. 

“Now that ain’t no where near....wait...five grand?” Alex gawked, her jaw dropped in pure shock behind her bandana. 

“Five grand is a lot of money huh?” 

Alex found herself at a relatively easy decision, five grand was hefty sum of money. The gunslinger could stomach taking care of a bratty young woman for a little while. It couldn’t be that much if a challenge for someone of her talent and on the bright side Alex could stick it to her. She’d prove that she was more doing than acting. 

“Hmmm, I suppose I can accept.” Alex agreed, trying sound like she was reluctantly doing so. Trying to hide the fact that the lure of money beat her sense of pride. 

Sela opened the door to the log cabin and leaned against the door frame as Mrs. LeClerk and Alex talked. Silently watching the bounty hunter, paying attention to all of the gunslinger’s movements. Her stance, her getup, which she found weird. Dressing in all black? Really? What kind of idiot dresses in all black, was she trying to stand out? Also the bandana, Alex hadn’t taken it off to talk since she waltzed into the cabin. Why? 

“I knew you would come to reason dear.” The widow mused, happy that she could get through to the bounty hunter in some fashion. 

“So what are the details?” Alex inquired, leaning back slightly with her eyebrows curiously raised. 

Mrs. LeClerk motioned for Alex to follow her back into the cabin, their little talk was done so it was time to get down to business. Stepping up to the door Mrs. LeClerk took Sela by the shoulder, breaking the woman’s concentrated gaze on Alex. Alex noticed and took a second to stare back, looking eye to eye with the young woman. A smirk spreading behind her bandana. 

“You see somethin’ you like?” The bounty hunter teased with a chuckle. Sela just scoffed and rolled her eyes before turning around to go inside disgusted with her guides behavior.

~End~


End file.
